


Fresh

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ice cream date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Venom really wants the fresher ice cream.





	Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt that came out cute SO. I’d love comments!

Eddie was used to Venom tugging him in different directions. 

_**“Eddie, that smells good!”  
** _

_**“Eddie, we like that hoodie, and you want it too, you just smiled.”  
** _

_**“Eddie, will you let us try a cat, they look tastyyyy.”** _

But this time, he’s even more insistent than usual. He actually hijacks Eddie’s legs for a moment, and places his hands on the glass, eyes darting over the colors and textures and smells of the sweet ice cream. 

“Come on, I can get us twice that at the store. They don’t even have rocky road.” It was strange, getting used to having his body yanked from control for a few seconds.

_**“It says free, Eddie.”** _

“Yeah, for like a spoonful, then you have to pay for the rest.”

 _ **“It looks fresh and shiny, without the ice burn on it like the store has.”**_ Venom tugged at Eddie’s stomach, bubbling hunger up until Eddie sighed.

“Fine, but we’re not getting any later then.” He headed in, hearing the bell tinkle pleasantly above his head.  There were fresh cookies being sold at the counter, and he took a deep breath, letting the smell of warm chocolate and dough sink into him.

 _ **“See? We like it.”**_ Venom said smugly, and Eddie browsed the selection before them.

“Hmm…” He wasn’t much of a fan of mint, but there was a flavor that had brownie bits in it, and one that was labeled ‘birthday cake’. He decided to try a scoop of both, along with a bowl of cookie dough and an actual cookie. 

Eddie sat down in the far corner, just far away enough from the speaker that the classical music almost rode through his subconscious. The lighting was low as soft twilight, and Venom purred at the mixing flavors as his coned ice cream melted into itself. A quick glance around and Eddie pulled the cone closer to his collar, allowing Venom to make a tiny head and lick it himself.

 _ **“We’re very content, Eddie.”**_ Venom said between licks as Eddie scooped up a bit of the cookie dough after crumbling the cookie on top.

“Yeah, this was a good idea. It’s never as good from the store.”

He could feel the symbiote’s preening happiness at the semi-compliment, and just settled in to relax for a while.


End file.
